


The Queen of The Dead

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Affiatamento completo [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una coppia ben affiatata sia sul lavoro che nella vita privata.Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles – JaneRizzoli/Maura Isles.Partecipa al Giugnobaleno.Prompt: 22. Lesbian





	The Queen of The Dead

The Queen of The Dead

 

Jane si stese sul letto guardando lo schermo del proprio cellulare, mentre si passava l’altra mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli.

“Stai di nuovo guardando l’ora? Non puoi farlo ogni cinque minuti” la richiamò la patologa legale.

La poliziotta abbassò lo schermo del cellulare e si diede la spinta, con un colpo di reni, sedendosi sul letto, rispondendo: “Mnh mnh”.

“Lo sai che devo prendere le mie tisane ad orario” ribatté l’altra, sedendosi sul letto al suo fianco.

“Allora, preferisci che ci guardiamo un film o ci facciamo una giocata a carte?” le domandò Rizzoli, guardandola in viso.

“Un film… magari mangiando qualcosa di decente” propose Maura.

“Io voglio la pizza che fanno qui sotto il ‘nostro’ appartamento” disse Jane, leccandosi le labbra. Incrociò le braccia al petto, alla luce delle lampade che illuminavano la stanza si vedevano evidenti le cicatrici sulle sue mani.

“Potremmo ordinare una pizza vegana, in un posticino che conosco…” propose.

\- Quando parla così mi chiedo se la mia signora dei morti abbia la stessa alimentazione delle tartarughe che tanto le piacciono – rifletté Rizzoli.

“Quella è più buona” disse ad alta voce.

Isles roteò gli occhi e sospirò, in un angolo della stanza c’era una libreria colma di pesanti tomi e oggetti africani rituali.

“Sei sicura di voler festeggiare la prima sera a casa nostra con una pizza?” domandò.

Jane negò vistosamente con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi capelli neri. “Amore, lo sai che ti adoro, ma come gusti non ci troveremo mai”.

“’Amore’, tu non sai mangiare” la rimproverò la patologa, muovendole il dito davanti al naso.

“Perché tu sei noiosa” cantilenò Jane.

“Sofisticata” ribatté Maura.

“Snob” brontolò Rizzoli, posandole la testa sulla spalla.

Maura si ticchettò sul lato della bocca, sussurrando: “Forse”.

Jane si rialzò e la guardò in viso, incontrando i suoi occhi.

“I tuoi come hanno preso la notizia?” domandò.

“Il mio coming out? Non bene, mi hanno detto che dovevano aspettarsi fossi merce avariata. Che forse era meglio mafiosa come mio il mio vero padre che lesbica ‘di merda’” rispose Maura. Mimò una battuta, ma la sua voce risultò incrinata alla fine.

“Le attenzioni eccessive di mia madre dovrebbero bastare per entrambe” disse la poliziotta. Si alzò in piedi, massaggiandole la spalla.

Isles ridacchiò. “Tua madre lo aveva già capito prima di noi, è proprio un cupido”.

“Chiamala barista impicciona, piuttosto. Ha fatto di tutto per farci finire insieme” disse Jane. Le posò un bacio sulla guancia. – Meglio non farle sapere che è tutta la sera che litigo al telefono con mio padre per messaggio. Come se, vista la sua disastrata vita sentimentale, potesse decidere la mia. In fondo sia mamma, che Frankie, persino Tommy mi appoggiano, questo conta – pensò. “Vado ad ordinare” disse.

“Non m’interessa del parere di nessuno. Tu sei la mia perfetta metà sia nel lavoro che nella vita privata e… voglio del vino con quella pizza” disse Maura, stringendo un pugno e facendo un sorriso storto.

Jane ghignò. “Va benissimo, stiamo diventando troppo sdolcinate” sussurrò, recuperando le chiavi dell’appartamento.


End file.
